L'ennemi intime
by cornelune
Summary: "Tu croyais qu'ils seraient quelques-uns, que tu combattrais toujours les mêmes, et que peut-être vous finiriez par vous entretuer. Tu n'y es pas allé pour trouver des compagnons. Tu voulais des gens capables de te tuer."


**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR.

**Note :** Je dédie ce texte à **Lapaumée** et **Seamrag**, pour leurs encouragements et leurs coups de pied dans le fondement (et autres coups de fouet). Ce texte n'est publié que grâce à (à cause de) leur acharnement. Autrement dit, pour toute réclamation, c'est à elles qu'il faut s'adresser !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**L'ennemi intime**

**.  
><strong>

Un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Un coup de genou dans le plexus. A chaque combat, tu te demandes un peu plus comment ils peuvent toujours se relever. Ce n'est pas normal, ce doit être impossible, non ? Non. Parce qu'aucun de vous n'est normal, et que c'est bien cela qui vous amène ici. Tu as été vraiment surpris, la première fois que tu es venu. Tu ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils en étaient aussi, tous. Ils étaient tellement nombreux, c'en était presque risible, parce que toi tu repensais à ce sentiment d'être unique, à toute ta solitude dans ta différence.

Différence, c'est un joli mot pour bestialité. Ce doit être un mot de Dumbledore. Ou de James, plutôt. Oui, c'est James qui t'a dit ça le premier, qui t'a dit que tu étais différent mais que différent, on l'est tous. Sirius dit que tu as un handicap. Ca le fait rire, de te traiter d'handicapé, ça le fait rire de ce drôle d'humour noir qu'il a hérité de son sang, et qui t'a inquiété pendant sept ans. Jusqu'à ce que tu t'en fiches, parce que Sirius aime trop rire pour que tu l'en prives, même si c'est de ce rire jaune ou noir, tu ne sais pas trop de ce rire qui leur fait peur, à tous ceux qui ne savent pas. Mais toi tu sais, qu'au fond Sirius est un gentil, alors tu laisses son rire te réchauffer un peu. Même s'il te traite d'handicapé et que ça n'a rien de drôle.

Tu croyais qu'ils seraient quelques-uns, que tu combattrais toujours les mêmes, et que peut-être vous finiriez par vous entretuer. Tu n'y es pas allé pour trouver des compagnons. Tu ne voulais pas des gens de ton espèce, tu voulais des gens capables de te tuer.

Quand tu es entré, la première fois, toutes ces odeurs qui t'ont assailli t'ont donné envie de vomir. Il y avait de quoi. La bête, le sang, la sueur, un peu la mort aussi, mais diffuse, sans que tu saches d'où elle venait, duquel elle venait. Mais tu ne t'es pas vraiment interrogé après tout c'est vrai que la mort, c'est l'odeur que tu as toujours associée à toi, à ce que tu es. A ta différence. Mais ça, tu ne l'as jamais dit aux trois autres. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils auraient compris, et tu sais qu'ils t'auraient détrompé, et cette putain de différence qu'ils ne sentent pas, tu voudrais ne plus jamais la leur jeter au visage.

Mais ces imbéciles, ils reviennent toujours. Au bout de neuf ans, tu pourrais croire qu'ils ont épuisé toutes leurs questions, et qu'ils sont enfin rassasiés de connaissance. Mais ils ne le sont jamais. Ils auraient fait de bons Serdaigle, sûrement, même si personne ne le saura jamais, que toi. Et puis, il ne faut pas mentir : s'ils t'interrogent encore, ce n'est pas pour eux, c'est pour toi.

Qu'est-ce que tu crois que James en a à faire de connaître ton espérance de vie, lui qui a une femme et un fils à protéger, à préserver, dans un monde qui n'existe déjà plus mais qu'il réinvente chaque jour ? Tu crois que ça intéresse Peter, de savoir que c'est depuis la loi Belby de 1950 que les loups-garous doivent passer un contrôle médical chaque année ? Lui qui a peur de tout, lui qui te demande une raison pour laquelle il devrait mourir, quand tu n'es pas capable de te trouver une raison de vivre.

Quant à Sirius, tu voudrais ne pas lui répondre, tu en as assez de nourrir son sourire en coin et son regard curieux, avide de savoir, morbide.

Et tu réponds, pourtant, à chaque fois, espérant au fond qu'un jour ils vont poser la vraie question, et que ce ne sera même pas une question, qu'ils te prouveront enfin qu'ils ont compris, qu'ils savent. Tu continues à te bercer de cette douce illusion qu'ils te voient comme tu es.

Ca te donne envie de rire, pas vrai ? Comme tu es ? Ils ne te voient pas comme ça. Comme tu étais ce jour-là, quand tu as poussé cette porte à laquelle tu avais toujours tourné le dos, farouchement, mais que tu voulais, ce soir-là, parce que Regulus était mort et que Sirius n'avait pas pleuré. Parce qu'à la cérémonie où vous l'aviez traîné, la femme qui restera toujours sa mère l'avait insulté, et qu'il avait baissé les yeux. Parce que Molly Weasley pleurait ses frères, parce que Maugrey avait interdit à Sirius de se pointer à la cérémonie, parce que Sirius avait baissé les yeux.

Tu connaissais déjà le lieu, tu avais déjà vu cette ruelle trop sombre, un vrai cliché de film de mafieux. Passé minuit, au fond de cette impasse dont tes yeux perçaient l'obscurité, tu t'es demandé si tu étais censé connaître un mot de passe, pour entrer. Et puis tu as compris que si tu étais arrivé jusqu'ici, tu n'aurais pas besoin de mot de passe. Que de toute façon ils te sentiraient, ils sauraient tous ce que tu es. Quand tu es entré, les regards se sont tournés vers toi, sans que tu saches si c'était habituel. Tous les nouveaux étaient-ils accueillis ainsi ? Par ce bouquet d'ambre, par ces prunelles si semblables aux tiennes. Tu as songé, tout à coup, aux filles de Poudlard, celles qui murmuraient sur ton passage que tes yeux étaient beaux. Et là, c'est vrai que tu t'es retenu pour ne pas rire. Ils sont tous comme toi, ici, même si tu perçois les millions de nuances différentes, parce que tous les yeux sont uniques. Les paires d'yeux, le sont, te corrigerait Peter.

Ils t'ont toisé, des pieds à la tête, leurs yeux balayant ton corps un peu maigre, tes joues creusées par la peur, tes cernes dont à douze ans tu avais déjà cessé espérer te débarrasser, tes vêtements rapiécés. Pourtant, contrairement à tous les autres, à ceux de dehors qui voient ta pauvreté et ta détresse, eux voyaient ton adaptation, ton insertion dans la société à laquelle ils tournent le dos.

Ironique. Tu aurais du le raconter à Sirius, quand même, ça l'aurait fait rire.

Tu as compris que dans cette mêlée de corps sauvages, bestiaux, d'ongles tâchés de sang, de dents aiguisés, de membres lacérés, tu étais étranger. Tu t'es dit que tu saurais pour la prochaine fois, et que tu éviterais de te laver avant. Tu te débarrasserais au maximum de ton humanité. Cela t'a fait rire, encore. Tu as un côté dément, tu sais. Ce doit être la fréquentation de Sirius et James, qui a fini par t'atteindre. Tu as toujours su qu'ils causeraient des dommages irrémédiables à ton cerveau.

Ce jour-là, tu as cru que tu allais mourir. Bizarrement, la pensée n'a pas réussi à te faire peur ou à t'attrister. Elle aurait plutôt eu tendance à te réjouir. Tu t'es battu, tu t'es effondré, sous cette chair plus dure que la tienne, tellement plus habituée, tellement plus à l'aise avec la bête, que toi tu ne l'es. Le sang qui coulait de ta bouche, les crachats qui te visaient, et tous ces hurlements que tu ne comprends pas, que tu n'as jamais compris – si cela nous vrille les tympans à tous de la même façon, pourquoi crier ? – et ces odeurs qui te donnaient la nausée, tout concordait pour te faire quitter cet endroit dans lequel tu n'avais pas ta place. Mais tu as voulu te la créer.

Dément, je te dis.

Si tu as été surpris le premier soir, tu ne l'étais plus les suivants. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre, alors tu n'es pas mort, jamais. Ce sont tous les autres qui sont tombés sous tes coups. Tu ne les as pas tués, bien sûr. Bien sûr ? Ce n'est pas évident, pourtant. Tu aurais du les tuer.

Tu pouvais les battre, tu les as battus. Plusieurs raisons à cela : mine de rien, t'es vieux. Il y en a qui n'ont que cinq ans, et qui croient pouvoir affronter d'autres qui en ont quarante – quarante ! Tu n'as jamais imaginé qu'on puisse supporter la malédiction aussi longtemps. Toi, tu en as … Tu calcules rapidement, cela va bientôt faire dix-sept ans. Mais surtout, tu as été mordu enfant. Tu as grandi en même temps que ta force. Il y a aussi tous ces combats au corps à corps, « à la moldue », auxquels t'ont forcé James et Sirius, voulant s'entraîner.

Vous avez étudié des livres d'arts martiaux, et ils t'ont même fait regarder des films d'action abrutis. Tu te demandes, soudain, si ce n'était pas plus pour te préparer toi qu'eux. Si ce n'était pas pour être sûrs que, le jour venu, tu ne serais pas sans défense.

En attendant, tu as appris à frapper, et ici, tu en es devenu craint. Tu te demandes si c'est possible, qu'un jour, Greyback vienne. Si tu pourras l'affronter. Tu ne sais pas si tu en as envie, tu ne sais pas si tu en auras le courage. Si un jour il vient, tu te dis que ce serait bien que les gars soient là. Au cas où tu aies trop peur pour lever le poing. Peut-être que s'ils te vengent, le poids de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas sera moins lourd.

Face à toi, il se relève. Encore. Tu soupires. Se relèveront-ils toujours ? Alors tu frappes. Encore.

Tout à coup, une bouffée d'air.

.

Mille questions devraient se bousculer sous tes cheveux collés par la sueur et le sang – pourquoi les a-t-on laissés entrer, comment ont-ils trouvé cet endroit, comment savaient-ils – mais rien ne vient. Rien que le besoin de lever le poing, encore et encore, de l'abattre sur la chair trop molle, sur le corps abandonné, de l'autre.

Tu entends Sirius, au milieu des hurlements animaux, qui crie « Go Lunard ! » et sûrement que si tu n'étais pas en train de démolir quelqu'un de tes mains, tu aurais envie de rire. Du coin de l'œil, tu les as vus s'avancer. Tu entends James hurler des reproches à son meilleur ami « Ne l'encourage pas, abruti ! » et tu devines l'approbation de Peter. Mais Sirius rétorque quelque chose comme : « Si ça lui fait du bien ! », et James ne doit rien avoir à répondre à cela, car il hausse les épaules, et commence à sautiller d'une manière ridicule, qui te donne une envie de pleurer à t'étouffer, en t'encourageant d'une voix criarde, certainement destinée à être entendue à travers ce concert de grognements inhumains.

Inhumain. Nous y voilà enfin. C'est à cause de cela que tu es tellement horrifié qu'ils soient là. Ils te voient enfin, comme tu voudrais ne jamais te montrer à leurs yeux. Plus tu les entends, plus la nausée monte, plus tu te sens faiblir, sans que tes coups perdent leur efficacité. Toute la violence que tu déchaînes ce soir, ils ne doivent jamais la voir. Tu te l'es promis. Tu dois t'arrêter, maintenant. Avant que le dégoût ne les détourne à jamais de toi.

Tu continues. Peut-être que tu as envie qu'ils te voient comme cela ? Peut-être que tu espères qu'ils vont comprendre ?

Stop ! Tu hurles, à l'intérieur. Tes coups déchirent ton cœur en même temps que le visage de l'autre. Mais tu tournes la tête, soudain. Et dans les yeux d'orage de Sirius, il y a la pluie.

Silencieusement, tu le supplies.

Et il t'entend. Ils n'ont pas besoin de comprendre, tu vois. Puisqu'ils acceptent.

La voix de James n'a rien perdu de sa vigueur, alors tu vas vaincre, pour que quelque part ils soient fiers de toi ils te féliciteront, ils riront, et je n'aurai plus d'importance.

Tu me cacheras, et tu feras semblant d'être celui qui a frappé, d'être celui qui a presque tué. Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas leur dire. Bien sûr, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ! Ils croient qu'ils m'ont écrasé, ils croient qu'ils m'ont anéanti. Ils pensent qu'en étant là à chaque Pleine Lune, ils m'empêchent de te contrôler. Ils croient que j'ai presque disparu !

Laisse-moi rire ! Ils ne savent pas que tu es deux, que tu seras toujours deux. Que tu n'es ni humain ni animal. Que tu n'arrives pas à être comme eux, à appartenir à leur monde, alors que tu sais pourtant que tu ne pourras jamais être comme ceux que tu affrontes.

Tu es toi, et tu es moi. Nous sommes deux, à partager ton corps, à s'affronter chaque jour. Je sais bien que tu te crois souvent victorieux, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je me battrai toujours, je te déchirerai toujours. Et ils ne comprennent pas. Ils n'ont toujours pas saisi, les pauvres innocents, que ce n'est pas toi qu'ils font revenir les nuits où notre astre chéri me libère. Ils ne savent pas que c'est moi, qui me laisse apprivoiser, qui me laisser caresser, pour le plaisir de jouer. Ils croient que c'est toi. Les naïfs.

.

Alors dis-moi, Remus, combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir tenir, à ce rythme-là ? Combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir rester seul, dans l'intimité de ton âme que je dévore un peu plus chaque jour ? Combien de temps à te maintenir en équilibre, grâce à eux, toi qui n'es plus totalement humain ? C'est bien vrai, tu sais : on est toujours seul. Personne n'a pénétré ton secret, personne ne peut comprendre, à part ceux qui le vivent. Mais ceux-là te sont pourtant étrangers – différents.

Délicieuse différence qui ne te fait plus tant rire. Tu es seul, Remus. Je t'ai, toi. Mais toi, qui choisis de me haïr … Tu es seul.

* * *

><p>« Ca t'a choqué ? De le voir comme ça ?<p>

- Bien sûr que ça m'a choqué, Sir' ! C'est le contraire qui n'aurait pas été normal.

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Tu savais pourtant où on allait, non ?

- Je le savais. Et je m'y attendais. Mais c'est différent, de le voir. Tu n'as pas été choqué, toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était … fascinant, non ? Bizarre de se dire que c'était vraiment Lunard. Tellement violent !

- Ce n'était pas lui. C'était le Loup, c'était la Bête.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle Lunard, James. Lui et le Loup, c'est pareil.

- Je sais. C'est lui aussi.

- Oui. Si tu n'acceptes pas ça, tu n'acceptes rien.

- C'est la combientième fois que l'on se répète ça, rappelle-moi ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais quand on doute, quand on oublie de comprendre qu'il est foutrement schizophrène …

- Quand on refuse d'aimer le Loup autant qu'on l'aime, lui …

- Il faut qu'on se le répète.

- Comme toi.

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu es Black autant que Sirius.

- Ta gueule, Cornedrue. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourient, un peu tristes, un peu perdus. Mais certains de leur choix.

* * *

><p>Remus ! Lunard, quel imbécile tu fais, vraiment. Toujours à faire des trucs dans ton coin, depuis Poudlard – à l'époque, « des trucs » c'était surtout soudoyer les profs avec ton visage insoupçonnable de chef d'œuvre d'innocence, pour nous éviter des punitions. Ah, Remus, Remus, mon ami, pensais-tu vraiment que nous ne savions pas ? Pensais-tu que je ne savais pas ?<p>

Je n'aime pas ça, Lunard. Tout part à vau-l'eau, je m'en rends bien compte. Mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je n'aime pas que tu ne nous parles pas. Nous as-tu jamais parlé sincèrement, de ce que tu vis ? Des questions qui te hantent, nous n'avons vu que les ombres sous tes yeux.

Ce club clandestin où tu vas, les Aurors l'ont infiltré depuis longtemps. Un fichier au Bureau répertorie soigneusement les noms de ceux qui y vont, description physique à l'appui. Ils y feront une descente quand ils le voudront, et toi, toi ! Tu te précipites là-bas à la moindre contrariété, comme si tu te fichais de ce qu'il peut t'arriver. Ce n'est pas bien, Rem', de ne pas prendre soin de toi.

Cela m'oblige à des actions pas tout à fait légales – il fallait bien, tu comprends, que je fasse disparaître ton nom. Rien ne doit jamais t'arriver. J'ai promis, Rem'. Même si tu m'as regardé, avec tes yeux un peu baissés et ton sourire qui me dit « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sirius. » Ca n'a pas d'importance, parce que je tiens mes promesses. Oui, même celles que j'ai faites quand j'avais douze ans ! Arrête de pinailler, on dirait Pete.

Remus … Tout ce que je voulais, l'autre soir, c'était hurler ton nom. Je voulais me précipiter sur ce ring, et tuer ce type de mes propres mains. Pour ne pas que tu salisses les tiennes, tu comprends. Je voulais les tuer tous, ceux qui t'encourageaient, ceux qui acclamaient le Loup avec tant de force. Je voulais les Avada-kédavriser, et peu importe le reste.

Finalement, tu vois, c'est peut-être moi l'imbécile. Moi qui cherche depuis tant d'années à préserver ton innocence. Même ça, c'est contradictoire. Après tout, j'ai tenté de faire de toi un assassin.

Je ne suis pas normal, Rem', ni sain non plus, mais tu l'as accepté voilà longtemps et souvent tu hausses les épaules lorsque je t'en parle, arguant que je pourrais être pire. Tu te moques.

Pourtant, je suis incapable de te dire « Je sais. » De te regarder dans les yeux et de t'expliquer que j'ai compris, et que mes « ça va aller » sont idiots, mais qu'ils viennent de moi, tout au fond. Incapable. D'aimer le Loup.

James n'est pas un saint, mais il est capable de m'affirmer, les yeux dans les yeux et un sourire tranquille aux lèvres, qu'il aime le Loup. Sous prétexte qu'il fait partie de toi, que sans lui tu ne serais pas ce que tu es aujourd'hui, etc. Conneries. Tu ne serais pas qui tu es parce que tu n'aurais pas peur qu'on te haïsse ! Tu ne serais pas étonné qu'on t'aime ! Le Loup est haïssable. Le Loup te dévore et t'avilit de l'intérieur, de là où je ne peux l'atteindre pour le briser ! Je voudrais le détruire, je voudrais qu'il n'y ait que toi. Je voudrais ne pas le voir dans l'ombre de tes sourires et la flamme de tes yeux, dans tes poings serrés et le sang qui en coule. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !

.

Pardon, Remus. Pardon, de n'être pas assez bon. Pardon de t'aimer trop, au point de haïr une partie de toi. Mais un jour, Remus, un jour, je le verrai anéanti. Je le verrai contrôlé, enchaîné, piétiné ! Je te le jure. Je te le promets.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Merci de laisser un petit mot (le bouton review est juste en-dessous, pour vous servir Mesdames et Messieurs). Tomates, fleurs, juste une trace de votre passage, je prends tout._

.


End file.
